Cultural Marxism Journal
Journal May 2016: After watching Beyonce's Lemonade video. Started having a lot of realisation about gender and why men are the problem. Cultural Marxism (CM) - Everything has a gender. The most advanced cultures have known this for a long time, and many modern cultures chose to reflect the gender in their language. - English has no gender, we think of the world as an object, with no subjectivity to words. This is binary logic. Words have a meaning. We expect a single meaning and when their is complexity we teach to deal with these exceptions to the rule. - Other languages choose to throw out the rules. To realise that language is evolving every day and there are no rules. Language is the one thing that is the most clear indicator of a culture, because our language is shaped by our culture and at the same time our language also shapes our culture. - If you live in an area where offensive language is thrown around readily, then you live in a neighbourhood that will reflect that culture. A neighborhood full of separation and anger, rather than community and togetherness. - But we create our culture. - We have been told for so long that culture isn't up to us. But now we are in the new millenium and we've long realised that no one cares about who is leading our country, all we care about is who is leading our culture. - We are fascinated by all people who represent our aspirations and what we wish to be. But we are also sucked in by it, and in a culture like ours we end up with a lot of unrealistic ideals of femininity and masculinity just poisoning us all with a belief we aren't good enough. - And the thing that we can't escape is that their is no real enemy, because we are all one. We are all products of our culture. Yes, we all have different individual cultures and family dynamics and social positions, but fundamentally we are all living in the same world and from the angle of any culture, we can all see that the world is fucked up. - We are all victims of a montrous culture that has grown so far out of proportion that it is canniballising itself. - We started out just trying to survive, each clan just wanting to keep their children safe, so they join forces and form a community. - For a long time this worked, but then as the community bonds, they grow and they become more productive and then more efficient and then more productive, and they consume more and more resources as their farms and mills grow, and then just like Age of Empires it comes to a stage where other clans want to kill you. - You can't blame them. It was kill or be killed. Sometimes if you didn't strike first, they would not be merciful. Imagine living in Game of Thrones and you know Dothraki are out there raiding and killing. Do you sit and wait? Or do you gather strength? You grow and you build an army to protect yourself. And if you're strong you survive if you're weak you don't. - But now time has passed and we are in a globalised world. Old enemy countries were forced to Ally for the first times Patriarchy: Men are the problem. It's not because we actively support the patriarchy. Most of us don't. But we are fucking paralysed by it. We are paralysed into the belief that we are not good enough. The relationship between father and son has been utterly destroyed by 40 hour work weeks 5 days a week, and tired, exhausted dads coming home each night with no energy to pretend everything's ok. So rather than bring everyone else down, he avoids. He is avoidant of his emotions because he can't face the fact of telling his family he can't handle the pressure, that he's afraid, that the world scares him. We are hammered with this notion that men need to be the protector and to always show strength, never show weakness, never show vulnerability. And so this is the role model we end up with for masculinity: our fathers. Whose fathers or grandfathers struggled with the same feelings of avoidance, but during times of war, times when the pressure on men to be strong was palpable, when our countries needed brave, strong men, But our cultures never corrected for this propaganda after the world war. Western culture didn't take the moment after the war to repair the families affected and care for the emotional and physical trauma the war inflicted on us. Instead, the culture began to capitalise on this new breed of men. It diverted our attention to exciting new jobs and ways to make money and rebuild the broken economy of our countries, so that our enemy's don't recover quicker than us and come back to get their cultural revenge. (similar to Japan and China) - Cultural memory goes back to the prior pain and loss of our ancestors, even long after their deaths, our culture always mourns. Hence why we as Australians all feel a deep sense of loss at the Anzac story. The thought of hundreds of thousands of young Aussie blokes, most raised on farms and used to a simple life, suddenly being slapped into uniforms with a gun at your side and sent into war. We can picture their stories, because we have re-lived them, our culture reflects its history, our family's recover from our past wounds and grow from our recovery. - We have never been allowed to recover from WWI. We are all still in grief. The entire world is consumed by the grief of war, and we don't realise it. - There is no evil illuminati controlling anything. There is only you and I. Everyone is just like you and I. We are all just people. Whether it's the main on the street begging for change, or the terrorist suicide bomber. We all have our reasons and our stories. And they are all impacted by our culture. - But what we fail to realise is that culture no longer divides us. We are all part of the same culture = a global culture. Our governments can try to separate us from this, by protecting our borders and limiting our media, whether through government control of the channels or channels it has privatized for efficiency, the government tries to protect our culture from the world. But humans are social creatures, and from the day merchants set saii to distant lands in the birth of mercantile capitalism, our cultures have been interacting in ways they never had before. - The birth of the middle class meant that there were people who can afford to not work, and who can also afford not to care about keeping us safe. A class that was suddenly free to create their own innovations and drive a new economy, but whose fundamental purpose in society was unclear. Rulers, _____ and Workers. What are we in the middle? - So naturally this was an uncomfortable position for the rulers, because historically this class had won their position as merchants through revolution, but once we were given the right to trade we became competitive amongst each other again. A class system developed between merchants. The local merchants were given benefits over foreigners, to help keep the profits within the community. But then this creates a necessary xenophobia, which continues to this day. - The world is multicultural, but not by choice. Every country tries it's best to hold onto it's dominant culture, but the economics of globalisation meant that if you didn't trade heavily with emerging markets and establish infrastructure there, then enemies will and sooner or later you will be in their target as just another "emerging market" in the ongoing turf wars between the different cultures. - - - Category:Cultural Marxism